


Enticement

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Outercourse, Rough Sex, Spanking, Switching, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Prompto and Gladio wash off their sexual frustrations. For kinktober day 20. Prompts used: Dirty Talk and Hot-Dogging





	Enticement

Prompto sidled up next to Gladio shortly their morning jog together. “Oh man, you know what I’m hungry for right now?”

Gladio perked at the mention of food. “What’s that?”

Prompto’s lips curled into a cheeky grin. “Hotttt dooogggs.”

Gladio made a face. “Really? Well, I mean, I’d eat em if they were in front of me but – “

Prompto playfully smacked his shoulder. “Noo not _edible_ hot dogs, but, yanno, the other kind…” He grabbed Gladio’s behind.

“Ohh, exercise got you feelin’ a bit randy?”

“I just reeeally wanna stick my cock in between those cheeks of yours.” He gave Gladio’s ass a light smack.

“Wow, _someone’s_ raring to go. Alright, let’s head back to the apartment. I’ll let ya hot dog me ‘til your dick’s content.”

Prompto celebrated with a dramatic fist pump. “After you,” he gestured. “I’m gonna stare at dat plump butt the whole way home.”

Gladio smirked and rolled his eyes comically but complied, starting out into a light jog in the opposite direction. Prompto followed him single file.

They arrived back at Gladio’s apartment a half hour later, their bodies and clothing coated in sweat. Gladio’s shorts clung provocatively to his behind and Prompto couldn’t keep his hands off of it. He kept patting it, pinching it, spanking it, and goosing it. “This ass is _so_ _mine_ when we get into that damned bedroom.” His cock strained against his shorts tightly.

Gladio laughed and lifted him in through the apartment doorway. “Let me at least shower first!”

“Me first!”

They both sprinted for the bathroom door and somehow made it in together, nearly getting caught in the doorway. They both laughed. “I guess this looks like we shower at the same time.”

“Yipeee! I like that idea,” Prompto replied with a huge grin. He turned and eagerly turned on the faucet. The showerhead came to life, spurting water into the large bathtub. “Hey, wait. I have an ideaaaa.”

Gladio smirked. “It was only a matter of time before you turned this dirty.”

Prompto grinned back at him. “Let’s run a _baaath_ , shall we?” He pushed the lever that changed the stream from shower to bath and plugged the drain.

Gladio rifled through his cabinet and found some bubble bath. “I have this fir tree scented bath stuff – “

“Yes! Gimmmeeee!” Prompto snatched it playfully from Gladio’s hand and started to pour some under the running water. Bubbles immediately formed in the bathwater and the bathroom began to smell like the woods they had just jogged in. “Ooo, this is nice, dude!”

Gladio smiled. “Yeah. I think it’s made with real fir needle oil or something.”

“Nice _and_ authentic, can’t go wrong there.” Prompto stepped into the tub and sat down. He began to sponge himself off. Gladio followed suit a minute later.

“I’m glad I opted for the extra-large bathtub,” he said with a chuckle.

“ _Mee_ too.” Prompto still had possession of Gladio’s soap and bent forward to run it over the larger man’s body, starting with his ample chest. “Mmm fuck, you’re so hot.”

“Gimme that soap,” Gladio demanded, but Prompto held it away.

“Nope! I gotta make sure you’re all lathered up and slick for what comes next.”

“You’re gonna hot dog me in the tub?”

“You betcha! Now get up and bend over the side.” Prompto’s face took on a commanding expression, and as cute as it was, Gladio decided to humor him and did as he was told. He carefully draped his frame over the edge of the tub and planted his palms flat on the floor. His ass shined with a coating of water and small bubbles.

Prompto eye fucked it for a minute before grabbing a bath sponge and lathering it up with soap. He playfully smacked it before taking the sponge and dousing it all over his cheeks and within his cleft. He rinsed out the sponge periodically and repeated, making sure to run it gently over Gladio’s balls and now-hardening cock.

“Mmm, that feels pretty good. Why haven’t we done this before?”

“I dunno! This way it’ll be new and extra hot though. Speaking of hot, you ready for your hot doggin’ session?”

Gladio looked at Prompto with a lopsided smirk. “I was born ready.”

Prompto chuckled and went back to his sponging task. He then traded the sponge for the bar of soap. He lathered his cock and Gladio’s ass cleft with it thoroughly and brought himself closer and laid his shaft between the confines of Gladio’s ass cheeks. Each of his hands grasped a cheek and pushed them closer to each other, causing them to press against his throbbing cock.

“Ohhh. Mmm. Yeeeah, fuck. I’ve been waiting for this since late last night after we went to bed. I fell asleep while thinking of sticking my cock in between your cheeks and when I woke up, the urge was taking over my mind!” He thrust himself slowly within the channel of flesh. “I fucking love playing around with your ass. I’m gonna stick my cock right into this bad boy afterward.”

“Who woulda thought you’d have such a dirty mouth?” Gladio asked, laughing.

“Gentlemen in the streets, freak in the sheets? …I guess?”

“Close enough.”

“I’ll prove it.”

Gladio laughed.

“What, you don’t believe me??”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that you’re so fucking cute when you become all determined like that.”

Prompto frowned. “Cute. I’ll show you cute.” He pinched Gladio’s ass hard.

“Ow! Damn okay, okay! You’re not _cute_. But you _are_ my little cockslinger.”

Prompto blushed. “Aw, okay. You get one free pass with that flattery. I’m still gonna ream the hell out of your ass, though. Now listen up!”

Gladio tried to suppress his laughter, but it burst out when Prompto reached and tickled his ribs. “Ah! Haha, alright! Tell me, tell me!”

Prompto stopped and became sullen. “Okay.” His lips quivered and shook. “Dammit, now I can’t stop laughing. You fuck! Look what you did!” He tickled Gladio again. The bathroom teemed with their mirth. After a few minutes, it died down again. Prompto whacked Gladio’s ass. “Okay! For real this time.” He exhaled loudly. “I gotta get in the zone.” Then he mumbled. “ _I’m not in the zone_.”

Gladio hung his head, again trying to suppress his laughter. “Just, rub your dick in my ass and maybe that’ll snap you back into the groove.”

“Yeah, alright.” Prompto slid his cock up and down within Gladio’s cleft and gasped. “Mmm, your ass was made for this. I could do it all night.”

“Yea, or until you pop all over my back in about five minutes!”

“Gladio! Stop. I’m trying to be serious here.”

Gladio snorted. “So was I…”

Prompto ignored him and resumed his thrusting. The soap was slick and made the perfect medium with which to rub his cock between his boyfriend’s copious cheeks. Prompto admired the fullness of them. Felt them with his hands and gave them a playful whack. He watched as the fat padding jiggled for a brief time before becoming still again. “Fuck, I love your ass. Mmm….”

Gladio felt himself calming down from the laughter fit. His cock began to swell and largen once again. He wanted to jerk himself off, but his hands were currently busy propping up the upper half of his body. Instead, he went untouched, aside from occasional soft bumps into the side of the tub. “Feels good, babe… you wanna jerk me off too?”

“Ohh, I maaay. Buut I may wanna prolong this a bit too.” He grabbed onto Gladio’s cock and gave it a few halfhearted tugs. Gladio gasped and moaned nonetheless. “Mmm, you’re ready. I bet you want me to shove my cock right up your ass, don’t you? Fill your ass up with my cock and my cum.”

Gladio groaned. “Fill me up babe, I fucking need it.”

Prompto swept his hand up and down Gladio’s shaft again, stopping to twist his palm over his head. Gladio bucked and writhed. “How badly do you need it?” He continued to slip his own cock up and down Gladio’s ass cleft.

“Look at my dick. Would it be this hard if I didn’t want you to ram me into next month?”

“Oh yeah?”

“Fuck yeah… don’t be such a tease, Prom. Give it to me!” He jut out his ass. Prompto grasped it roughly with both hands and spread the cheeks. Gladio emitted a guttural groan.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard dude. So fucking hard that you’re gonna feel it for at least half that time.” He poked his cock head at Gladio’s puckering hole. He turned and grabbed a bottle of unscented skin oil that Gladio had sitting on his bath rub shelf and poured some onto his cock and onto Gladio’s anus.

Prompto’s cock throbbed as he eased in his fingers to spread his boyfriend open. He was so eager to shove himself right inside that he whined with impatience as he scissored his fingers open. He still had a hold of Gladio’s cock with his other hand, and it was rock hard with engorgement. Gladio didn’t take too long to stretch out, and Prompto removed his fingers and pushed his lubed cock slowly into his entrance, grabbing onto Gladio’s hips for leverage.

“Oh fuck yeah…”

“See, you were in need of a good dicking, and I’m gonna deliver it.” Prompto pushed himself in more. Gladio moaned. Once satisfied that he could take it, Prompto pulled himself out and rammed back in. Gladio’s hands balled into fists upon the cold bathroom floor and he grunted loudly. His cock bobbed into the warm water and he groaned again.

“Astrals… yes…”

“I’m going to fuck your perfect ass until you’re nothing but a puddle on the floor.” He rammed in again. “The hot dogging was fun but this is…” Another ram. “What we both _really_ need.” Then almost at a whisper: “At least for now.” He pulled out and pushed in again, rapidly evolving into a steady rhythm of hard thrusts, smacking his pelvis against Gladio’s meaty rear. Grunts and slaps echoed off the walls.

Prompto fucked Gladio hard until he knew he was close to climaxing from the prostate stimulation, and suddenly pulled out. Gladio whined and looked back at him imploringly. Prompto slicked his cock back into the tight crevice of his ass cheeks and rubbed himself to completion, spurting ejaculate all over the large bird tattoo that adorned Gladio’s back. Gladio bucked and throbbed for more penetration.

“Aw, Prom, you’re not gonna do me dirty like that, are ya? Come on,” he begged.

Prompto grinned and slapped Gladio’s butt again. “Nah! Sit down and let me clean you off.”

Gladio begrudgingly sat, his anus still buzzing and puckering, wanting more.

“Good boy, now where’s that sponge – oh! Here it is.” Prompto re-lathered the sponge and washed the ejaculate off of Gladio’s back. “Okay, now turn around and sit facing me.”

Gladio did so, nearly pouting with need. His cock popped out of the water surface like a fleshy periscope. Prompto smirked at it naughtily. “Hehe, you like my teasing? I told you I was a – “

Something in Gladio’s countenance shifted and it was clear that he had reached his limit. “That’s it, I’ve had enough of this shit – “ He grinned salaciously and grabbed Prompto by the arms, pulling him around so his pert ass was now situated in front of him. He then pushed him forward so his hands were braced against the side wall of the bathtub. Prompto squealed with delight and arched his back invitingly. Gladio gave his ass a crisp smack. Bubbles flew everywhere.

“Ow! Hey!”

“I’m not fuckin’ around. You had your fun, now it’s _my_ turn,” Gladio said with a growl, grabbing the oil off the shelf and pouring it messily all over his cock and Prompto’s ass. He rubbed it around the perimeter of Prompto’s anus, eventually poking his fingers inside to open him up.

“Brace yourself, Blondie, here I come!” Gladio slowly pushed himself into his boyfriend’s tight hole.

“Ohhhh oh my gods!”

Gladio pulled out and then in again, eliciting a new set of moans and whimpers from Prompto. “Yeah, that’s right. You’re not gonna be the only one doing the fuckin’ around here.” He pushed in again, hard. His large body rocked the smaller man below him. Prompto braced himself hard against the wall.

“Gladdddyyy – aahhh!”

“Admit it, you fucking love it when I pound into you with my fat cock. Your little ass can’t get enough…” Gladio rammed into Prompto faster, his breathing becoming more erratic as he neared climax.

“Ah-ah-ahhhh, yea!” Prompto’s body was alight with sensation and he closed his eyes and moaned into the bathroom wall. He almost didn’t notice when Gladio had pulled out and gently tugged his body so that he was facing him again. He opened his eyes to his boyfriend’s large cock bobbing in his face.

“I’m gonna cum all over that pretty face of yours….” Gladio trailed off, jerking his hand up and down his cock roughly. Moaning like a wild animal and lips curled into a grimace of unmistakable pleasure as he came, Gladio shot a massive load all over Prompto’s face and hair. When he finished and sat back into the tub with a thump, Prompto kneeled and slowly trailed his tongue over his lips, catching the ejaculate that had landed upon them.

“I love baiting you,” he said with a grin.


End file.
